Akakuro moment
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble tentang Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Momen-momen manis yang terukir dalam kehidupan mereka. My first drabble! Akakuro. OOC. YAOI. TYPO dan segalanya. Don't like don't read!


**Akakuro Moment!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Drabble! Akakuro**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC,typo,YAOI dll **

**Don't like don't read **

* * *

><p><strong>SONG<strong>

Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini tampak bosan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Manik babyblue nya menatap datar pemuda bersurai crimson yang sangat sibuk dengan tumpukan kertasnya itu. Ia menghela nafas bosan begitu mendapati pemuda itu masih sibuk.

"Akashi-kun masih lama? ayolah cepat." gumam pemuda bersurai babyblue— Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Akashi' itu menoleh, "Sepertinya ada yang bosan menunggu." sindir Akashi. Entahlah itu sindiran atau ejekan.

"Setidaknya bekerjalah dengan cepat. Aku bosan." gumam Kuroko sambil menopang dagunya malas.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi dengan lekat. Uh~ tampannya~ Kuroko makin suka deh. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk menghapus pikiran nista nya. Kuroko melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja Akashi. Ah, angket siswa rupanya. Kuroko baru ingat ia belum mengisi formulir angket siswa.

Masa bodo sama angket, ia bosan dan butuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Iseng, Kuroko menyanyikan sebuah lagu pada Akashi, "Akashi-kun si seme, diam-diam menunggu..."

Akashi yang merasa dirinya dinyanyikan itu sekilas menatap Kuroko.

"Datang seorang uke.. HAP! langsung di rape." lanjut Kuroko.

Akashi langsung menghentikan acara mengecek lembaran angket siswa. Ia menyeringai, "Menyindirku, eh? kalau kau menyanyi lagu itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan me-rape mu, lho. "

Kuroko langsung bergidik. Oke stop. Jangan bikin lagu-lagu aneh yang menyangkut Akashi.

.—.—.

**POCKY GAME**

Istirahat siang, Akashi dan Kuroko menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Menurut mereka, tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling tenang teramat tenang.

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar. Huh? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membawa pocky? bukannya apa sih, hanya saja tumben sekali pemuda babyblue ini membawa makanan ringan ke sekolah.

"Akashi-kun."

Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh, "Ya?"

"Pocky game. Ayo main."

HUH?

"Tetsuya kau ya—hmph!"

Uh, sepertinya Kuroko tidak memberi kesempatan Akashi untuk berbicara lagi. Dengan enggan, Akashi menggigit ujung pocky tersebut. Awalnya Akashi dan Kuroko maju perlahan-lahan, namun Akashi terkejut ketika Kuroko memakan pocky itu lebih cepat darinya. Bahkan, Akashi sampai kewalahan hingga dirinya—

_**CUP!**_

—Harus kalah dalam pocky game ini karena Kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu melumatkan bibirnya. Akashi menatap Kuroko kesal. Bisa-bisanya dirinya dikalahkan oleh permainan bodoh ini.

"Dasar uke buas." kata Akashi kesal.

.—.—.

**BAD SCORE**

Hari ini dibagikan nilai matematika. Seperti biasa, nilai Kuroko selalu jelek. Katakanlah Kuroko bodoh, ia tidak peduli. Dirinya memang bodoh dan ia memang menyadarinya kok. Ia meremas kertas ulangan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau buang? oh ya, berapa nilai matematika mu?" tanya Akashi yang kebetulan melihat Kuroko membuang kertas itu.

Damn, mampus kau Kuroko!

"Dapat nilai 100 Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko yang jelas sekali BOHONG.

Akashi menyeringai, "Oh begitu.. lantas kau membuang apa?"

"Ke-kertas coretan." ujar Kuroko sedikit terpatah-patah.

Akashi berbisik pada Kuroko, "Ingat ya, kalau kau berbohong, siap-siap nanti malam."

Kuroko bergidik. Sepertinya tindakannya membohongi Akashi salah besar. Bersiaplah ia susah berjalan esok hari.

.—.—.

**HOMEWORK**

"Tetsuya kau salah lagi."

"Berisik, ah. Aku juga berusaha tahu."

Saat ini mereka mengerjakan pr yang diberikan di tempat les. Karena kobodohan Kuroko yang kelewat normal, Akashi terpaksa mendaftarkan Kuroko pada tempat les yang sama dengannya. Ya tak masalah sih, ini mempermudah Akashi mengajar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya rumusnya salah."

Stop. Kuroko frustasi.

"Aaargh! aku memang benci matematika!" kata Kuroko sambil tiduran di lantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku matematika.

Akashi menghela nafas, baru sebentar saja, Tetsuya-nya sudah sekarat. Bagaimana kalau full ia belajar mat? mungkin sudah rabies.

"Akashi-kun kalau aku ulangan kasih contekan dong!"

"Wut? Tidak bisa. Aku ini lebih menghendaki kejujuran. Salahkan otak mu yang terlalu lamban dan bodoh itu, Tetsuya. "

Ingatkan Kuroko untuk melempar bola basket ke wajah Akashi.

.—.—.

**UKE OR SEME?**

"Akashi-kun bolehkah aku jadi seme?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi langsung tersedak dari acara meminumnya.

"Tetsuya hentikan candaan mu. Seumur hidup aku tak sudi jadi uke." jawab Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Kita buktikan saja~ akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga pantas jadi seme."

Akashi mendelik tajam, "Mau menantang ku, hah?" Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Mau di lapangan atau di ranjang?"

coret pilihan terakhir. Akashi pikiran mu nista sekali.

"Ranjang." jawab Kuroko singkat dan sukses membuat Akashi terkejut.

"K-kau ya-kin?"

"Kaget aku memilih di ranjang?" tanya balik Kuroko— raut wajahnya terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Sial. Ini bukan Kuroko yang Akashi kenal! ini Kuroko seme mode!

Dan Akashi terkejut saat Kuroko mencium nya tiba-tiba. Heterochrome itu terbelalak saat tangan mungil Kuroko menekan kepala Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Tetsuya-Aah..akh..kh..."

WTF. Suara apa yang keluar dari mulut Akashi barusan?

.—.—.

**TRUTH OR DARE?**

Saat ini Akashi dan Kuroko sedang bermain permainan ToD. Ya, permainan yang bisa dibilang cukup populer sampai sekarang. Permainan yang menggunakan istilah 'pilih truth jika tidak mau dinistakan' itu sedang dimainkan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Aku pilih truth."

"Akashi-kun payah. Masa nggak berani dare? ternyata kau memang uke." kata Kuroko datar.

"Berisik kau, Tetsuya. Aku hanya melindungi harga diriku saja." gumam Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Baiklah." Ia melanjutkan, "Kalau aku pacaran dengan Kise-kun, apa reaksi mu?"

"Membunuh Ryouta."

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan Aomine-kun, apa reaksi mu?"

"Membunuh Daiki."

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan Midorima-kun?"

"Membunuh Shintarou."

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan diriku sendiri?"

"Membunuh Tetsuya yang pacaran dengan Tetsuya yang membuat Tetsuya ku terambil oleh Tetsuya dan Tetsuya itu seenaknya mengklaim Tetsuya sebagai Tetsuya-nya. Aku akan melindungi Tetsuya dari Tetsuya. Tetsuya itu miliku bukan milik Tetsuya! " jawab Akashi.

Stop. Kuroko bisa gila memahami jawaban Akashi.

.—.—.

**HORROR FILM**

Saat ini, Akashi mengajak Kuroko menonton film horror yang baru-baru ini booming. Film yang berjudul 'Annabelle' itu sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat bagi orang yang freak sama horror—termasuk Akashi ini. Bisa dibilang, Akashi cukup gemar dengan film horror, tetapi kalau Kuroko lebih menyukai film humor walaupun ia tidak tertawa selama film humor itu berlangsung.

Saat film berlangsung, banyak teriakan-teriakan dari penonton yang merinding ketakutan. Ada yang modus juga meluk-meluk pacarnya yang duduk disebelah. Duh, kesempitan dalam kesempatan (?).

"Hhhh!" Kuroko tersentak kaget saat ia melihat satu layar bioskop terpampang wajah boneka Annabelle.

Akashi melirik Kuroko, "Takut, Tetsuya?"

"A-aku merinding melihatnya..." Kuroko menutup kedua matanya, "Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah, kalau boneka ini datang padaku, bagaimana?! Aku tak mau mati konyol karena boneka!"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Ternyata uke nya sedikit penakut.

.—.—.

**CHOCOLATE **

Hari Valentine adalah hari yang paling membanggakan buat sebagian besar gadis. Ya, hari yang pas untuk menyatakan cinta. Kalaupun di tolak, tinggal bilang April Mop hahaha.

"Tetsuya nih." ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan sebungkus coklat pada pemuda babyblue di depannya.

Kuroko menatap datar Akashi, "Huh? coklat lagi?"

"Kenapa? tidak suka?"

Kuroko cemberut, "Aku tak mau coklat..."

Akashi menatap heran Kuroko. Tumben sekali pemuda ini tidak suka dengan pemberiaanya. Ya, tak masalah sih kalau Kuroko tidak suka—toh coklat itu ia beli di supermarket.

Sial, benar-benar kejam kau Akashi.

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi dan tentunya Kuroko tahu maksud Akashi.

"Aku mau Akashi-kun." jawabnya datar.

Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Apa?"

"Aku mau Akashi-kun. Aku 'ingin' Akashi-kun."

"..."

Apa maksud Kuroko adalah...

Ya, readers tahu kan? yu no wat ai mean.

.—.—.

**SCARF**

Masuk semester baru, salju langsung menghiasi suasana di sekolah Teiko. Dinginnya salju membuat pemuda bersurai crimson ini menggigil. Salahkan dirinya yang bisa-bisanya lupa membawa syal merah marun nya itu. Ah, padahal syal itu pemberian dari Tetsuya-nya saat ia berulang tahun. Ah.. benar-benar nasib sial, Seijuro.

"Akashi-kun!" ucap sebuah suara.

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenali nya itu, Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Tetsuya-nya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Lupa bawa syal ya? dasar Akashi-kun pelupa." Sindir Kuroko sambil terkekeh pelan.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa tersindir, "Diam."

"Ya, baguslah kalau kau tak bawa syal..." Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh—"

_SRET_

Akashi terkejut saat Kuroko melingkari dirinya dengan syal berwarna merah dan hitam itu.

"Setidaknya syal ini berguna kan?" tanya Kuroko sedikit...malu?

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum simpul, "Apa ini?"

"Syal rajutan ku. Ini untuk Akashi-kun karena mungkin syal yang lama sudah jelek." kata Kuroko datar.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu?"

"Kemarin saat aku ke rumah nenek, aku diajari cara merajut syal. Aku membuat ini dengan sepenuh hati lho." gumam Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa warna hitamnya yang diatas?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi seme." jawab Kuroko.

"Hah?!"

.—.—.

**RAPE OR NOT?**

Libur catur wulan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Ya, iseng-iseng saja Kuroko ikut ke tempat kelahiran Akashi Seijuro. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyoto berbeda sekali dengan Tokyo. Kyoto lebih terkesan sunyi dan banyak pepohonan. Beda sekali dengan Tokyo yang identik dengan kendaraan dan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Serius, Kyoto bisa menjadi tempat damai bagi Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi. Sesampainya di sana, Kuroko langsung meletakan barang-barangnya.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku mau mandi. Gerah." jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Oh.."

Awalnya Akashi ingin mengajak Kuroko bermain basket di lapangan depan rumahnya, namun Kuroko malah mandi. Bosan, Akashi meraih ponselnya dan membuka website di ponsel tersebut. Semacam aplikasi cerita fiksi atau rumor-rumor. Seperti biasa, Akashi freak dengan horror.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya Akashi tidak sadar akan kehadiran Kuroko yang sudah selesai mandi itu. Iseng, Kuroko duduk di sebelah Akashi dan hebatnya Akashi masih belum menyadarinya.

"Baca apa, Akashi-kun?"

"HUWAAAAAAA!" teriak Akashi kaget. Ah, telat sekali kagetnya.

"B-baca cerita horror, Tetsuya.." jawab Akashi.

"Nngh..."

Akashi yang mendengar suara yang mirip desahan (?) itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Ada apa— Tetsuya?!" Akashi tersentak kaget saat Kuroko ambruk saat itu juga.

"Kepala ku pusing..." kata Kuroko.

Akashi panik. Ia langsung menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. Benar saja, Kuroko demam.

"Kenapa kau selemah ini, hah?" tanya Akashi.

"Nng.. m..ungkin..aakh..gara-gara...le..lah...hah..hah..kkh.." jawab Kuroko sekenanya. Kepalanya pusing sekali seakan-akan rumus matematika tiba-tiba masuk (?) ke dalam otak Kuroko.

"Baiklah aku akan membawa mu ke ka—"

Saat itu juga Akashi mematung. Keadaan Kuroko ini sangat.. sangat... membuat Akashi 'lapar'. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kuroko sedang bersender di kursi dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi nya itu. Belum lagi matanya sayu dan sempat-sempatnya ia mendengar suara desahan Kuroko. Ya, walaupun itu tidak terlalu terdengar mendesah sekali.

"..." Akashi diam mematung.

'Rape dia rape dia rape dia rape dia rape dia! kalau dia lemah, dia tidak akan protes kalau kau menganeh-aneh kan dirinya! rape dia! ini kesempatan, Seijuro! Kapan lagi kau diberi kesempatan perak (?) ini?' batin iblis Akashi.

'Jangan! dia bisa mati karena dirimu! selamatkanlah dia! dia harus beristirahat! bukannya kehabisan tenaga karena kau mau menganeh-anehkan dirinya!' batin malaikat Akashi.

Sial, ini kenapa kedua batin Akashi merasuki pikirannya?

"..."

"..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Saat itu juga Akashi tersenyum. Benar juga..

5 detik

8 detik

Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai mematikan. Karena Akashi sudah seperti iblis yang melebihi iblis, maka ia menuruti... pemikirannya.. yang.. pertama.

"Bersiaplah Tetsuya~ hihihi"

Dan tangan Akashi mulai nakal melepas tiap kancing baju Kuroko.

Kalian.. pasti tahu kan apa yang dipilih Akashi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>HUWAT IS DIS plak. XD

Maafkan saya yang terlalu errr... ya gitu deh. Ini FF drabble pertama saya. Susah juga bikin drabble soalnya harus mikir dulu hahahah (?)

Ambigu bertebaran. asdgkhjfdlhkajrtlae (?) sumimasen kalau drabble nya aneh dan tidak memuaskan para Akakuro shipper sekalian.. X"O

Sebenarnya saya masih mid semester tapi bisa-bisanya buka komputer dan bikin FF ini HAHHAHA (?!)

OKe segini dulu deh~ jumpa lagi di FF saya yang lain~ Jaa naa~

**Review onegai? :3 Arigatou~**


End file.
